Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Refuge
by Rose Marie Wolf
Summary: Aidan DarKloud is an angry young man with a darkened past. Eiram Esor is bitter from harsh years of fending for herself. Both are Jedi with a thrist to excel as the best. They must team up to stop a new threat to the galaxy: A new Sith Lord potential.
1. Training on Yavin 4

Chapter One

The midday heat of the jungle moon of Yavin hung overhead like a heavy sheet. The ruins of one of the great Massassi temples loomed ever close to the two young Jedi. Twenty paces from each other, they stood face to face, lightsabers humming, drowning out the usual sounds of the jungle.

The male watched his opponent with a set jaw, his weapon held out before him in a ready stance. The blade pulsed, white light aura reflecting off the ancient stones. His shaggy dark hair hung with wisps over his forehead, the white tips falling into his sapphire blue eyes.

Blue was the color of her lightsaber. It's core incandescent and very bright, a dark blue glowing along the outer edge. Unlike her opponent, her dark silky hair was pulled away from her face in an intricate braid, characteristically out of the way. She assumed her stance, mimicking his own. A slow smile moved over his face.

Dots of perspiration lined the girl's brow. She could've blamed it on the immense jungle heat, but he knew. He could sense her with the Force. She was intimidated and nervous.

Her grip tightened on the handle of the glowing blade. She felt her palms become sweaty and she longed to wipe them on the hem of her tunic or on her trousers. However, she was not ready to let her guard down. Not now, not ever. He remained relaxed, even slightly leaning his head back. The sun's rays fell across his still boyish features, illuminating briefly the scar that crossed his cheek. His eyes closed as he basked, enjoying the sun's warmth.

The female saw her opportunity. While her opponent was transfixed, she moved forward with an upper slash attack. Just to have her blade clash with his. White light sparked before her eyes, and through it's brightness, she could glimpse a cocky smirk. Infuriated by his reaction, she pulled back.

His stance was relaxed now, as if not even waiting for her to deliver a blow. An air of confidence emanated from him. She wasn't sure whether it was is casual cocky behavior, or if it was the smirk on his face that so annoyed her. Taking a deep breath, she launched forward with a combo move. The move was meant to strike first the leg, then an arm in a flash of glowing light. When he parried both blows easily, she found herself tightening her grip even more.

Before there was a chance to even thing on another attack, his lightsaber came down with a volley of blows. Acting on instinct, the girl blocked each one, and then retaliated with a few of her own. All blocked, of course.

She exhaled a breath, blowing a stand of dark hair that had come loose from it's braid. She swung her lightsaber to the side, an arc of blue light cascading before her. She steadied it in one hand. To her mild surprise, he did as well. He was mimicking her.

She made a noise that sounded somewhere between a snort and a chuckle, she took a few steps sideways, studying his movements. He did likewise, giving a slight toss of his head, so that the hair dangling in his eyes momentarily left his line of sight.

Neither combatant spoke, circling each other, waiting for their opponents' next move. It seemed ages went by, and the hum of the lightsabers grew stronger, drowning out all other sounds, until it filled her mind.

Then the male's lightsaber hummed as it arced sideways, forward, overhead…

She raised her lightsaber to block, immediately making contact with his blade. Light flashed bright as the blades held their position. Her grey eyes stared into his, filled with determination. She was about to make her next move…

Before she could even think, she found herself on the stony temple floor, the white lightsaber of her opponent poised near her throat. It's hum was loud in her ear. Her own lightsaber lay deactivated a few feet out of her reach.

She acknowledged her defeat with a sigh, her head falling back to rest against the stones. The overhead sun glared down at her, blocking her view. She didn't want to see the smug look on his face and she was thankful that the bright sun only allowed her to see his shadowed form. He laughed.

"You're not sensing with the Force" His low voice said. He deactivated the lightsaber and took a step back. He offered her his gloved hand. Reluctantly, she took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"What did you do?" She asked, rubbing the lower part of her back which had made hard contact with the stones. She retrieved her lightsaber, attaching it to her belt, refusing to look into his eyes.

He shrugged lightly, watching her. "Some call it a push." He paused, with a slight tilt of his head "I learned it a long time ago." With that, he went silent as he too attached his saber to his belt as well. Then he gave a sigh.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, if you will allow me." Her head shot up to give a glare at him, but he didn't flinch or pause "You lash out blindly. You have to sense your opponent and know exactly what his next move will be _before_ he does it, not _when_ he does it."

The girl continued to glare at him, a hand at her hip. He continued. "Or else you're going to find yourself missing a limb," He grinned, "or that beautiful head of yours."

She nodded slowly, setting her jaw. "Thanks, Aidan." Her voice was a monotone, without feeling, "What would I do without you?" She turned her back toward him, preparing to trek her way back through the jungle, back to the Jedi Academy.

Aidan gave a sly grin. It always made his day to see his fellow Jedi a little miffed by his actions. He considered this a job well done. He watched her for a long time as she began trudging her way back.

"After you."

* * *

Atop another of the great Massassi temples, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker let out a deep sigh as he watched his Jedi trainees leave the training area. He closed his eyes, feeling, reaching out with the Force. He could feel the pulsing anger and doubt coursing through Eiram Esor. She had great potential, but her mind was impatient, never on the task at hand. Luke had to admit she reminded him of a bit of himself, when he was just a kid back on Tatooine, And that worried him. He often felt that she was holding back on her abilities, relying on her wit rather than her skills in the Force. More so than that, she was quick to anger, and the Dark Side was ever lingering.

Luke found his thoughts drifting to the newest of his Jedi students.

Aidan DarKloud.

Aidan DarKloud had a lot of anger as well, but for him the Dark Side loomed very close, closer than Luke was comfortable with. But so far, he had been impressed with Aidan's skills, and his return to the Light Side.

Luke opened his eyes, and slowly stood to his feet. The students would be returning to the Academy soon. There was still much for them to learn.

His eyes swept over the horizon of Yavin 4, pausing a moment to stare at the large gas giant of Yavin as it loomed nearby.

There was still much for him to think on yet, and he hoped there would be enough time…


	2. Contemplations of a Jedi

Chapter Two

Alone in her room, Eiram Esor sat upon her simple cot, her legs crossed under her. Her breathing was even-paced, her heart rate steady. Consciously, she forced herself to assume enough concentration to do a simple relaxation technique that Master Skywalker had taught the Jedi. Her mind felt too jumbled and chaotic. She couldn't keep her train of thought on the task she needed to do. With an annoyed sigh, she uncrossed her legs. Her failure during her mock lightsaber duel bothered her.

She had been just blindly attacking. There had been no Force sense whatsoever when she had been training with him, only the surging power of the lightsaber as it came to life. She wasn't sure what she hated more: the fact that she was weak in the Force, or the fact that DarKloud was right.

If only she could just concentrate!

Esor stood, stretching her legs for a long while before she resumed her sitting stance. She took a deep breath and readied herself. With a renewed determination, she swept back into her meditation. She had to get it right this time.

Her focus during this meditation was on sensing the Force in everything. It flowed through her, calming and soothing. Esor tightened her eyes in an attempt to keep that feeling strong.

Through the Force, she could sense other students moving about throughout the temple, droids rolling along the stone corridors, even the numerous birds that fluttered through the nearby trees. The force allowed her to see many things in and around the temple. Her thoughts were honed in on what the Force could show her.

In her mind, the temple and tress became a blur, as if someone on a ship had just jumped to lightspeed. The light surrounding her darkened, swirling as it rushed past her, through her. She fought to keep her concentration.

Without warning, the Force stopped her.

The room was dark, reminding her of the cargo bay of a ship she had once boarded illegally. There were few lights and even less room to move. A human male stood directly in front of her, black robes flowing and billowing for some unknown air source. His features were blurred.

There was a familiar hum beside her and she didn't even have to turn a fraction of an inch to see what it was. A red lightsaber, it's glow illuminating the dark chambers. Before her, the dark male's lightsaber also activated. The red lit up his face, but she still could not see the features of it.

It happened so fast. The figure beside her rushed forward in a blur of motion, running headlong toward the foe. She let out a distressed yell as the lightsabers clashed with a horrible hiss.

Suddenly, Esor was jerked out of her meditation, her breathing coming out in hard pants. Her heart was racing, and a cold sweat had broken out over her body. She placed a hand on her forehead, as if trying to still the images in her mind.

What in the worlds had just happened?

* * *

The remotes, with their electrical whine, hovered several feet above the jungle ground. There were four of them darting about, the programs within them processing. A twenty minute time was set for each of them, in which a relentless volley of laser blasts would fire.

All too easy for Aidan DarKloud.

Closing his eyes, the young Jedi felt with the Force, sensing when and where the first would fire. In quick succession, two of the remotes fired, and each beam was parried. One remote blasted, and the green bolt whizzed away. Three more shot out, all knocked away quickly and effortlessly with Aidan's lightsaber.

Concentrating, the Force flowed through Aidan. Each defended laser was fastly becoming more and more difficult to catch, but Aidan wouldn't stop. He knew he could do it.

He pushed himself harder to keep up with the now quicker pace of the laser shots. The movements of his arms, his steps…all of it was becoming one with the Force and his lightsaber. A thin later of sweat now shone on his forehead, and Aidan's breathing came a bit faster.

The force allowed him to see the past. Those horrible days at the Shadow Academy. Blindfolded in a room, alone, struggling to feel with the Force as remotes were thrown at him. He had managed to hit most of them. The rocks were the next in this stage of training, and all of those were parried. Not easily though, but Aidan had done it.

Then came the knives.

The last and most deadly exercise, Aidan really had to focus with the Force to not get hurt. Somehow, luckily, he managed to get them all.

The test should've ended there…but one lone knife flew at him as he lowered his guard. The knife grazed his right cheek, leaving a deep gash there. He had felt anger and humiliation rise up within him, and he was taken immediately away from the training room before he could lash out.

That night in his "room", he thought hard on that single event. He had learned more than one lesson that day. Never…ever…let your guard down.

And he hadn't, not since that day.

Without even the benefit of a bacta patch to heal his wound, the scar was left there as a reminder to always strive to be the best. Even know, the scar was a predominate feature on his face, but no one ever asked how Aidan had received it, and he didn't volunteer the information.

In a sudden flash of angry thought, Aidan brought his lightsaber down on the nearest remote. It blew up into a thousand tiny particles. A laser bolt shot from another, and in one deft movement, Aidan deflected it with his blade, and sent it right back at the remote. It joined its partner on the jungle floor. Quickly, he finished off the other two remotes with one swift move.

The broken bits of machinery littered the ground at his feet, but Aidan didn't notice them. His mind was elsewhere as he still stood poised, holding the lightsaber aloft. He panted hard, staring into the brightness of the white blade.

He would never go back.


	3. An Unexpected Proposition

Chapter Three

The Mos Eisley Cantina.

It wasn't the most respectable place in the galaxy, and as far as Nosaj Evol was concerned, the galaxy was pretty big. After all, he had been traveling since before he could remember, and he had been to many places similar to this, but none quite like this Tatooine establishment. He had been to the better known places like Coruscant, Corellia, and Bespin at least once or twice, but it was the most remote and desolate planets that he had frequented lately.

One of which he was in right now, waiting for his companion to come to an important decision. The young human gave and annoyed sigh, and toyed with the rim of his drink.

His companion was an older human man. Rosoh Ago'Ett was a smuggler and bounty hunter for hire, doing whatever he could to earn a few credits and make out an existence. He lived life on the edge, teetering. Throughout the years, Nosaj had spent with the old man, he quickly found out how to do the same. It was no wonder that the ship Nosaj had lived on most of his life was called the _Razor's Edge. _Too bad it was stolen on Corellia a few months back. He and Rosoh now resided on a smaller, less armed ship than the one Rosoh had commissioned, dubbed the _Razor's Edge II._

Rosoh's black and gray hair was clinging to his forehead for perspiration as he leaned in closer to speak with the fluttering Toydarian. Both shrewd in their business, Nosaj was supposed to be paying attention, but the bounty hunter wasn't really interested. As his foster father, Rosoh wanted Nosaj to do things by his book, but the youth would much rather follow his own set of nonexistent rules.

His dark eyes roamed the cantina, taking in the sights, sounds and smells that the other alien species had to offer. Most were here for illegal reasons, such as theirs.

Across the room, Nosaj spied a hooded figure, alone in the shadows, at a table that wasn't very noticeable. Ever so slightly, Nosaj narrowed his eyes as he studied the stranger. He couldn't discern what species he was, but there was something unsettling about the way he just sat there, never touching a drink, never moving. And the stranger's eyes were staring straight at Nosaj.

He felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat, and he forced his eyes away. He tuned in on the conversation Rosoh was having with Gudo, the Toydarian.

"Come on Gudo," Rosoh was pleading, "There's gotta be work somewhere out there that you can arrange for us, hmm? For an old friend's sake?"

The Toydarian's snoutish nose pulled back slightly with his sneer. He spoke something in his alien language that didn't seem too friendly. Rosoh flushed a bit, then quickly regained his composure. "We're willing to do anything. Bounties, smuggling, maybe a few errands…" His voice trailed off when he saw Gudo's unpleasant expression. There was a final word from the Toydarian that Nosaj figured must've meant "Forget it." He fluttered away from their table and into the crowds of the cantina.

Once the blue skinned alien was out of sight, Rosoh banged his fist on the table. "Blast! Gudo was the last choice I had in getting us a few runs. I thought he was sure to give us something. I trusted him."

Nosaj tried to hide his smile as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"Well," he spoke after taking a sip. "He doesn't trust you either. It doesn't take a slug to pick up on that."

"I never should've come back to this forsaken rock." Rosoh heaved a large sigh and prepared to stand up. "Let's get back to the _Razor's Edge II_ and…" He stopped in mid sentence.

"May I be permitted to join your table?" A low menacing voice spoke. Looming over their table stood the mysterious hooded figure from across the room. Nosaj stared at him, dumbstruck.

Rosoh opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The stranger took it upon himself to take the seat opposite of Rosoh, before the permission to do so was granted.

"I have a proposition for you." He began. Rosoh blinked a few times and cast a brief wary glance toward Nosaj. The stranger's eyes never wavered.

"I'm listening." Rosoh said.

"I am looking for…a certain individual."

Nosaj again narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He was human, or at least humanoid. That was definite. All he could see was a pair of feral green eyes and the outline of a thin-lipped mouth.

" A bounty?" Rosoh raised his eyebrows. This was getting better. It had been so long since he had been on a bounty hunt. " Who, and how much you offering?"

The thin mouth moved into a cold grin.

"The price is fifteen thousand a head."

"There's more than one?" The old man asked incredulously, rubbing the stubble on his chin slightly. Nosaj continued to stare at the dark man with growing suspicion.

It was a good price…

"Yes. I only requite one stipulation. I want them alive." The stranger spoke the last few words in an ice cold voice. His eyes briefly glanced at Nosaj.

"Alright, no problem. Who?"

There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Jedi."

Rosoh's hands both shot up in a defensive stance. "Whoa, hey, we don't have dealings with Jedi, Imperials, dignitaries, or politicians. Anything else, fine, but I am not risking my neck against any of those."

Nosaj's gaze flickered to his companion. Rosoh was looking a little pale.

The dark man just continued to grin. He lifted his right hand and said slowly and calmly as he moved it slightly. "You will find the Jedi."

"We will find the Jedi." Rosoh agreed, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Nosaj immediately realized what was going on. This man was using some sort of Jedi trick! He jumped to his feet, reaching for his blaster.

It happened so quickly. Nosaj blinked as he gaped at his empty hand. His blaster was now in the hands of his intended victim. He glowered at him.

The grin on the dark one's face widened across his shadowed face as Rosoh jumped back. Nosaj simply stared, infuriated.

"We'll be in touch." Was his final words. He placed the blaster on the table in front of Nosaj, and in an instance, he was gone. They found themselves staring at an empty seat. Quickly, Nosaj grabbed his blaster, and pointed, trying to spot him out in the crowd. He was gone.

Rosoh hung his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	4. Esor's Musings

Chapter Four

The Sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was turning a bluish black color, the stars dotting above the dark horizon. Esor held her hands behind her back as she descended the steps out of the temple. Her silver eyes roamed over the grounds. Students were on their way back to the Hall for dinner, but she wasn't planning on joining them. She wasn't particularly hungry.

She had been thinking all afternoon on the vision the Force had allowed her to see. What exactly had that been? Two dark figures, both wielding red lightsabers, and a room full of anger; what did it mean?

Esor paused at the bottom of the steps, and heaved a great sigh. Perhaps she could get Master Skywalker's advice on the matter…Quickly she dismissed the idea with a shake of her head. She wasn't one to ask for help, not now not ever. She would just have to figure it out on her own..

She hoped at least.

The heat that had lingered during her training session earlier that day had barely dwindled. The humidity in the air caused loose strands of her hair to stick to the back of her neck and forehead.

Master Skywalker was probably busy anyway, Esor surmised as she continued on with her slow stride. A few students who had been lingering outside now hurried past her. She glanced back at them for a moment. One of them paused, and she did the same as the young man approached her. His companions waited for him on the top steps. Esor recognized him as Jacen Solo.

"Hey Esor." Jacen said "You heading in for dinner?" He had a slight concerned look on his face and in his voice. She refrained from rolling her eyes in disapproval of his reaction, and instead focused her attention momentarily on his two companions. She couldn't remember the red haired girl's name, but the darker haired one was Jaina, Jacen's twin sister. Esor quickly formulated a response.

"No, I'm not particularly hungry. I thought maybe I'd take a short walk." And mull over things silently, she added to herself.

Jacen gave a slight grin. "It's dangerous out in the jungle after nightfall." He seemed to be trying to persuade her to come inside. A very caring and thoughtful young man, she noted.

She gave a forced smile of her own. "There's nothing out there I can't handle." She gave a slight tap to the lightsaber at her belt. "Not when I have this."

"Well…ok…" Jacen didn't sound so sure. Behind him, his sister and friend waited patiently.

"Listen," Esor began, annoyed with all this. "I just need some time alone, and I would appreciate it if you didn't reprimand me for my decisions. I'm going into the jungle at night, so what? Big deal. And I don't care if you tell Master Skywalker or not." Her silver eyes slightly glared into his.

Before Jacen could say another word, she turned and continued walking. She ignored Jacen's calls of "Esor! Wait a minute!" And made her way into the darkening jungle.

It made her feel a bit bad for being so bitter, but she had become hardened over the years. Nevertheless, the words Jacen said rang in her mind. Esor placed a hand on her lightsaber…just in case.


	5. Jedi Confessions

Chapter Five

The sound of trickling water from the small waterfall nearby was the only sound Aidan would allow to penetrate him. His focus was expanded, stretching out with the Force to gain a sense of his surroundings. He was trying to calm his feelings.

What he had done earlier, with those remotes was something he had told himself he would never do: give in to the dark side. Now, Aidan strove to release those angry feelings. He had worked so hard since coming to the Jedi Academy, and he wasn't about to disappoint himself, or Master Skywalker. The Shadow Academy was the last place he had ever wanted to be…

He WAS NOT going back. Ever.

Taking deep cleansing breaths, he submerged himself completely in the Force. He could feel every tree, every rock, every creature that moved through the jungle surrounding him. He could sense someone moving closer to him, and his eyes snapped open before he allowed the Force to let him perceive who.

Immediately, Aidan jumped to his feet and removed the lightsaber from his belt. His thumb moved over the activation switch, ready to bring the bright blazing blade to life. Then he saw who it was.

Standing behind him was the young girl he had been sparring with earlier. Her bright silver eyes were widened staring at him. Apparently, she had just come across him, and she was clearly surprised. Her hand was resting on her own lightsaber, which remained dangling at her side. She eyed Aidan with a slight look of distrust.

"Am I disturbing you?" Esor finally asked, still keeping her hand firmly over the lightsaber. Aidan smiled cockily, and gave an arrogant sweeping bow as he replaced his own weapon.

"Not at all." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I was only just meditating and reaching enlightenment with the Force…but I can always do that later." His tone was almost mocking when he spoke. She had interrupted him, but he wasn't about to let himself show his anger.

"Alright…" The girl spoke testily and let her hand fall away from the lightsaber. She tried to sense his emotions with the Force, but found herself unable to penetrate him very much. She could sense that he was miffed however, and that was enough for her.

Aidan resumed his sitting position, and stared out over the gently cascading water of the nearby falls. He didn't say anything more to her, and let out a bit of a sigh.

The sky was beginning to darken, the sunlight fading away into an orange haze. Esor stood where she was a moment longer, then took a seat beside Aidan, quite a few feet away. Her eyes too followed the flowing water of the falls. The sound was soothing.

And she needed that right now.

She glanced over at Aidan, who was focusing his attention near the bottom of the falls. His eyebrows furrowed together hard in concentration. Slightly confused, Esor turned her gaze into the direction his eyes were fixed upon. Beneath the falls were several smooth stones, the water coursing over them as they had for probably many years.

"What are you…" She started to ask, but then saw the stones begin to shake and move ever so slightly beneath the falls. Esor held her breath as the stones levitated several inches, and then several feet into the air.

Amazing, she thought to herself. She was suddenly envious. She hadn't yet learned to do that. She glanced at Aidan, trying not to look too impressed.

But the young male Jedi wasn't paying attention to her. His focus and concentration were still locked on the stones. They wavered once or twice in the air, as if something invisible was pushing at them.

Suddenly, his concentration broke the stones crashes once more into their place, splashing water loudly. Esor tried not to smile as she glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Very impressive." She answered nonchalantly. Actually, it was impressive to her. It was something she couldn't do as of yet, but she didn't want to tell him that. He was already teasing her about her poor saber skills, and Esor wasn't in the mood to have Aidan pointing out any more of her faults.

Not now, not while the vision dream was still fresh in her mind.

Aidan was silent, his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"It wasn't that impressive," He said, glumly. He stood to his feet and turned to make his way back through the jungle. "I used to be a lot more powerful than that. I used to be able to crush stones easily with the Force. Now I can barely lift them a few feet."

Esor remained where she was, seated on the bank near the waterfall, contemplating. Slowly, she rose to her feet as well, and began to follow him through the darkening jungle.

"What do you mean, more powerful?" She ventured, pushing some branches out of her way as they made their way down the path to the temple.

Aidan sighed. He had never told anyone here about his brush with the dark side, about the Shadow Academy…about any of it. Maybe it was about time. He shook his head, trying to decide, when finally he spoke.

"I was a part of the Shadow Academy." And he let the words fall, hoping they would speak for themselves without explanation. He didn't look back at Esor.

The Jedi female stopped in her tracks. She had heard about the Shadow Academy from Jacen and Jaina Solo, and she knew it was bad news. Her mouth gaped open a bit, then she closed it and continued after him.

All Esor could say was, "Oh…" Then there was nothing but the sounds of the jungle permeating the silence around them. She had no idea he had been apart of that awful place, and she felt herself tense, thinking of what she had heard Dark Jedi could do.

She shivered just a bit, glancing at his broad back as he lead the way, wondering to herself…

Just what else is there about him that I don't know?

And then Esor realized, as the Temple loomed ahead of them, that she really didn't want to know…


	6. Meditation and Sleepless Nights

Chapter Six

Jacen Solo stood outside his Uncle Luke's office, nervously trying to decide whether or not he should do what he was about to do. The young Jedi had concerns for his fellow comrades and the fear that something may happen to them weighed heavily on his young mind.

Especially when it came to Eiram Esor.

Jacen didn't know much about the girl, but in the few months that she had been at the academy, he had perceived a lot. She was ambitious and headstrong, never asking anyone for help, even if she seriously needed it. She was strong in the Force, yet doubted herself when it came down to her abilities.

And she was a fountain of intense emotions.

Jacen also knew that the girl had a troubled past, but the details of which weren't clear to him. Luke knew however, but Luke was never one to discuss such a personal thing openly with anyone, even his own nephew.

The boy was hesitating. He knew Esor would be furious with him for doing so, but he couldn't help it. Something in the Force was telling him he had to talk to his Uncle. All he wanted to do was to help his friend.

He knocked on the door once. His fist had barely left the surface when his uncle answered.

"Come on in, Jacen." His uncle's voice was calm. It came as no surprise to the young Jedi that his uncle probably had sensed him long before he showed up at the door.

Jacen entered the room and stood in front of the desk where Master Luke Skywalker sat. The Jedi Master was seated his eyes closed. He appeared to be in a deep meditation. Jacen knew otherwise however. He blinked a few moments, trying to decide where to begin.

"What troubles you?" Luke asked, opening his eyes to look at his nephew.

"Well…Uncle Luke...I mean, Master Skywalker...I'm worried about another student." Jacen started, in a quiet voice. "She's very headstrong and…" He stopped speaking when he caught his uncle's knowing smile.

The Jedi Master already knew, naturally, and it didn't come as much of a surprise to Jacen. The boy continued.

"I'm just worried that she may do something that might harm her." He was thinking of the Dark Side, of all the other students at the Shadow Academy, and he didn't want anyone else to fall into that. And Esor seemed to type to easily be misguided.

"You don't need to be worried for Esor, Jacen." Luke nodded his head solemnly, still deep in his own contemplations. "She has been through some rough times but she will come through, you'll see. The Force is strong in her, I can feel it. She won't be brought down a dark path as easily as you may think."

Jacen nodded and furrowed his brow together as he thought a bit more, knowing his Uncle knew his suspicions already. "I hope so."

Luke smiled again. "Don't worry. I'm watching out for her as well." Luke paused a moment, sensing something in the Force. He dismissed it momentarily as he continued, "It's getting late, Jacen. You should return to your room."

"Yes, Uncle Luke…I mean…Master Skywalker." The boy obediently left the room, and once Luke felt his nephew's presence make it to his room, he let out a long sigh.

The words of encouragement he had given the young Jedi were far from reassuring for him. There was a disturbance in the Force, and something told Luke it had something to do with Esor, as well as Aidan DarKloud. He couldn't be sure just what it was, until he had meditated on it some more.

And meditation was something Luke was definitely considering at the moment…

* * *

Esor closed her eyes as she lay on her simple bed. Sleep wasn't going to come to her easily tonight. She sighed, and reopened them.

Her eyes fixed on the ceiling, cutting through the darkness of her room. Today had been quite the interesting one. First, the lightsaber duel…which she had to admit she had lost miserably…then the dream, which had been continuously plaguing her the moment she had snapped out of it…and then the realization that Aidan had been a part of the Shadow Academy.

Yes, it had been interesting indeed.

Letting out another annoyed sigh, Esor rolled onto her side, and faced the doorway out of her room. Through the darkness, she could make out all her simple belongings…her cloak and shoes resting on the chair, and her lightsaber on the table beside her bed. A pair of blaster pistols rested next to her Jedi weapon.

In the contemplating silence, it came to her as no surprise which one she would grab if someone were to enter her room this very second and attack. She would chose the blasters, because of they were a familiar weapon, and she had to admit she was good using it. The lightsaber was an awkward thing, and she wasn't confident using it.At least not yet.

Probably why she lost during her earlier lightsaber duel.

With a groan, Esor sat up, shaking out her dark hair so that it tumbled down her shoulders. She was not fit to be a Jedi. The Force was weak where she was concerned. Sure, she had some of the skills, but there was no way she could ever be as powerful or strong as Master Skywalker, or, much to Esor's dislike, even Aidan DarKloud.

In her mind, she could see her fellow Jedi student's cocky grin and gleaming blue eyes and she shook her head. She didn't like him too well, especially now that she realized he had a brush with the Dark Side. She hated to admit it, but Esor was afraid of Aidan…

But that was something she resolved to keep to herself. Aidan didn't have to know, nor anyone else. The Force was strong here at the academy, and Esor knew she couldn't keep that a secret for long, not with so many Force sensitive people around here.

So, silently, she lay back down upon her bed, staring up at the ceiling, brooding on many things…perhaps the morning would look better.

Perhaps not.


	7. Revelation

Chapter Seven

Morning broke over the fourth moon of Yavin hazy and warm. Esor climbed out of her bed. She had not been aware that she had even fallen asleep. Her mind had been so full of turmoil the night before. She rubbed her eyes and went to the refresher.

She had already decided to start her day out with a meditation, and she knew just the place to do so. The waterfall where she had spotted Aidan the night before was a peaceful spot, and it would be thick with fog at this time. It would be perfect. She grabbed her weapons and her cloak and headed out.

The halls were nearly empty. Some students were still in bed, but she could sense the presence of a rather strong Force-enable individual. She tried to hone in on it but was unsuccessful in trying to pinpoint it. Esor shrugged it off and headed down the steps of the temple.

The air was heavy and humid, and she almost regretted taking her cloak with her. She pushed through the trees and made it to the waterfall. The fog was thick and wet, but Esor found it wonderful. She took a seat on a rock near the water's edge and got comfortable.

Then she began her meditation.

She could feel the Force all around her. It surrounded her. She breathed it in. She was determined this time to hold her concentration. The light surrounded her from the sun, and was warm. She was comfortable.

Then the warmth was replaced with a chill and the Force submerged her once again. She recognized the dark from her vision before. It was the cargo bay of a ship, just like the one she had boarded illegally and like many she had seen since.

She was facing the human male. His robes were flying wildly, and he was laughing. She could see his face, and at once noticed the horrible scar forehead. She was prepared to fight. Esor felt the weight of her saber in her hands.

A lightsaber hummed to life beside her. Everything was submerged in red light. The laughing man's red lightsaber switched on. She turned, watching the blur of motion that was the figure beside her as he raced forward. She recognized the dark hair a vest.

Aidan…

And then she screamed as the lightsabers hit.

The Force released her from the vision and Esor started quickly. She had to tell Master Skywalker right away. Aidan was going to return to the Dark Side!

"Aidan…" Luke was sitting on the steps of the Temple. Aidan, who had been on his way out, was stopped by a black gloved hand. "Sit with me, please. I wish to speak with you."

Aidan scowled a little to himself. He had planned on practicing with the remotes this morning, but Luke's eyes were imploring. He paused there, and relaxed his stance.

"Is something wrong Master Skywalker?"

"No." Luke smiled, "I simply wanted to discuss a mission with you."

Aidan's dark eyebrows flew up. "A mission?"

"Yes, there has been a disturbance in the Force. Jedi have gone missing all over the galaxy. The most recent one happened in Coruscant. I want you to investigate."

Aidan blinked a few times. A mission…he was finally getting some recognition around here. He felt a wave of pride and arrogance suddenly. He smirked.

"I would be delighted. What am I looking for?"

"Any clues to suggest where the missing Jedi have gone." For a moment, Luke looked grave, and he turned his head slightly. "You are far advanced in your training, but you have not traveled to Coruscant, have you?"

"No." Aidan shook his head. He was eager to get started. "But I can learn quickly."

"Yes, I know you can." Luke was pensive, then turned his head back to him. "But I am sending a partner with you on your mission."

His hopes fell. "A partner? I don't need a partner, Master Skywalker."

"You need someone who knows the underground of Coruscant. This won't be an easy mission. You will have to contact some nasty individuals…"

"But who?" Aidan asked. He was seething at the thought of a partner. He could do this alone, and Luke knew it. Why didn't he let him go on his own?

Luke turned his head just as Esor emerged from the trees below the steps. She stopped when she saw them there, and for a brief moment she was focused on Aidan. Her face was pale, and she was panting out of breath. Luke looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong, Eiram?" He asked calmly.

"Master Skywalker, I must speak with you, in private…"

Luke nodded. "Very well. We can speak in my office if you wish." He turned his attention to Aidan. "Aidan DarKloud, meet your partner, Eiram Esor. She will be your guide to Coruscant."

Esor's bright grey eyes widened. "What? Partner?" She looked to Aidan in disbelief. There was a similar look on his face.

"Her? But Master Skywalker…"

"We can discuss this later. I feel that what Esor wants to tell me is of the utmost importance."

Not liking the idea of being put on the back shelf, Aidan set his jaw. With an angered look, he stormed down the steps of the temple and into the trees. Esor stared after him, confused.

"Master Skywalker…?" She began to ask, but he interrupted her.

"I will explain it to you all once we are inside." Esor moved forward and into the temple. Luke lingered, his eyes following the path where Aidan had vanished. He hoped he was doing the right thing.


End file.
